


The trial

by GemsandJunk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk
Summary: Prompt: While on trial for the murder of Pink Diamond in "The Trial", White Diamond intervenes, stating she's had enough of these silly games, come now Pink it's time you stopped this charade.
Relationships: Steven Universe & White Diamond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The trial

Steven was terrified. The zircons were poofed and judging by the look on Yellow diamonds face, he was next. Telling them he was his mom didn’t work, but what was he supposed to tell them now. That he was lying the whole time in hopes they would go easy on him? Fortunately- or unfortunately depending on who you ask- his thoughts were cut short by a sharp, threateningly sweet voice.

“You really like this game, don’t you, pink?”

Both blue and yellow’s pearls hid their faces in fear. The cold and merciless scowls of the diamonds Quickly turned into pitiful whimpers. Steven couldn’t believe his eyes. It was her. It had to be.

White diamond.

“What are you doing here white?” Yellow sputtered out, trying to sound cool and relaxed. “This is such a trivial matter for you to be attending-” Yellow’s ramble got cut short as white simple raised her palm at her, indicating that she had heard enough.

She turned back to Steven. “Pink, I have had enough of this game of yours. Do you have any idea how much resources have been taken away? How many innocent gems have been destroyed because of your insolence. I do. Get rid of that pitiful human form the same way you got rid of that quartz form.”

Steven trembled. White clearly wasn’t in the mood for explanations, but he could try. “Look, white - my diamond- this is all just a big misunderstanding! you don’t understand that-” white’s glare quickly cut his ramble off.

“No starlight, you don’t understand. I am not going to stand her and let you make a fool of me. You want to keep playing this game? fine. Sooner or later you’ll come crawling back. Yellow, Blue, prepare Pink and her little human a ship back to her pitiful excuse of a planet.” White hissed.

“But white-” Blue diamond protested before getting hit with a “I did not create you to QUESTION ME!”. Blue and Yellow got up from their seats to do what they were told, their pearls trailing behind.

“Until we meet again, Pink.” Whit hissed, giving Steven a smile that didn’t look quite right. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are better than kudos!


End file.
